Creeper (Jeepers Creepers)
The Creeper is the main antagonist of the horror movies, Jeepers Creepers, Jeepers Creepers 2, and Jeepers Creepers 3. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Creeper vs Look See * The Creeper vs. The Predator (Completed) * Creeper VS. Pennywise * Wendigo vs Creeper Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) History The Creeper is a demonic creature that spends most of its time in a sort of hibernation. During this time, it looks like a desiccated corpse or mummy. However, every 23rd year, in the spring, the Creeper emerges to hunt humans, and acquire spare parts for itself. Little is known for certain about the history of the Creeper. It appears that he could be at least 1,000 years old, as he was seen at one time carrying a medieval ax. More concretely, when the police examined the Creeper’s lair (an abandoned) church, the discovered many dead bodies, including some with wooden teeth, suggesting that those were killed more than 100 years ago. Either way, it is likely that the Creeper is immortal. During its most recent active period, the Creeper was found in rural Florida, where it was operating out of an old, abandoned church. The Creeper began chasing a brother and sister named Darry and Trish Jenner, apparently intent on acquiring Darry’s eyes. During the course of this hunt, he killed two police officers on the road, and then attacked the police station and killed an unknown number of officers there, before it got a hold of Darry. Afterward, the Creeper went on a rampage, killing numerous people, including a group of vigilantes that were organized to hunt the monster. During that time, the Creeper’s truck was seen to have defense mechanisms that made it a lethal weapon in its own right. Both the Creeper and his truck slip through the police’s fingers and remain at large. Later, the Creeper carried off a boy named Billy Taggart, and attacked a bus full of high school students, killing the adults and a number of young people. Jack Taggart Sr., Billy’s father, had begun hunting the Creeper, and attacked it, using a homemade, air-powered harpoon gun. Though Taggart succeeded in repeatedly stabbing the Creeper, the fight only ended when the Creeper went into its hibernation mode. Since that time, Jack Taggart has kept the body of the Creeper bound to his barn wall. He knows that the Creeper is only hibernating, and he is waiting for it to quicken, so that he can resume his fight with it. It is not known at this time what happened to the Creeper’s truck. Death Battle Info Appearance The Creeper tends to wear a 19th century style duster and wide-brimmed Stetson hat, and tattered trousers. At a distance, he can be mistaken for a human being. He sometimes takes the place of a scarecrow, allowing him to observe potential prey. The Creeper is humanoid in shape, being built like a large and muscular man. His skin, however, is green and scaly, and his fingers and toes end in hooked claws. He has only a small amount of white hair on the back of his head and a largely human-looking face, except that he has prominent jowls that frame a mouth filled with needle-like teeth and he has a third nostril on the bridge of his nose. A very distinctive feature of the Creeper is a set of webbed, arthropoid appendages on the back of his head that it can flare as a threat display. Usually the appendages lay flat on the back of his head, but when he is hibernating it wraps around and covers his face. Another distinctive feature is a pair of bat-like wings that fold up against his back, when not it use. When he is wearing his duster, they are completely unnoticeable, and even when he is bare-chested, they only appear to be hanging flaps of skin. When fully extended, the wings can propel the Creeper through the air at high speeds. Powers and Abilities * Flight user - With its wings, the Creeper can fly very high, and was even able to catch up to a squad car and a speeding pickup truck. * Superhuman strength - He lifted and threw a farm trailer, and pulled a man’s head off with his bare hands. * Weapon return - He can make his weapons return to his hands, just by holding them out. * Unerring accuracy - When throwing a weapon at an opponent, he almost never misses. Once he threw one spear and transfixed two boys to a tree with it. * Superhuman durability - He can take enormous amounts of damage without being killed. He tore his own head off, and took direct hits from a 50 caliber Gatling Gun. * Anatomical Liberation - Disembodied pieces of the Creeper can still move…and kill. * Superhuman reactions - He was able to use his ax to block a gunshot. Feats and Strengths * He once walked away immediately after being hit by a semi-trailer truck. Gallery Creepers Truck.jpg|The Creeper's truck, a 1941 Chevrolet COE - Be Eating You! Creeper_with_Wings_Extended_and_Ax.png|The Creeper with wings extended and ax. Trivia The third Jeepers Creepers movie has been tentatively titled, Jeepers Creepers 3: Cathedral, and is supposed to be released in 2017. Category:Genderless Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Movie Combatants Category:Villains Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Demon Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonist Category:Lone Wolf Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Claw Users Category:Axe Wielders Category:Pure Evil Category:Horror Movie Combatatants